The Valentine Task
by wildgoldowl
Summary: It's near Valentines Day and Dumbledore has already planned a Valentine's Dance/Festival. What happens when Hermione is paired with Harry Potter. Maybe this Valentine's Task will help Harry to Discover some of his own hidden emotions. please R
1. Intro

It was Harry, Ron and Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts. It was near Valentines Day and so far nothing new had been said about the upcoming dance. The trio was hastily making their way down through one of the deserted corridors. They were already late for Dumbledore's speech, in which Dumbledore was planning on telling everyone more about the dance.  
  
"Do you know how ridiculous we're going to look, interrupting the whole school while Dumbledore's presenting his speech," Hermione growled, eyeing Ron.  
  
"What? Why are you glaring at me! It wasn't my fault that Snape made us scrub all the cauldrons! I swear I didn't know that Neville had handed me newt gizzard instead of snake skin," said Ron defensively.  
  
"Honestly, couldn't you tell gizzard from snake sk-  
  
"Will you two please shut up? I'm going to open the door on the count of three. We walk in like nothings going on, alright?" Harry watched as his two friend nodded in agreement.  
  
"One, two, and three.."  
  
The first thing the trio saw was a mass of students everywhere. Most were standing, having intense conversations with one another. The rest were sitting quietly or arguing loudly.  
  
"What the bloody hell! What kind of speech is this?" Ron made his way toward Fred and George. Harry and Hermione trailed behind.  
  
"Fred, George, do you have any idea what's going on," asked Ron.  
  
George looked disgruntled. "You three have missed a lot! So far Dumbledore has told us that we're having the dance but it's going to be completely different from the Yule ball-"  
  
"Let me take it from there George, anyway since a lot of students complained about how stressful the last ball was, Dumbledore has decided that he's going to take all the pressure off this time-"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean." interjected Hermione.  
  
"I'm getting there; anyway Dumbledore just told us that we're not going to be picking partners this year! Instead he's getting the sorting hat to do just that!"  
  
"Won't that make everything easier," commented Harry.  
  
"Yeah, if you don't care who your partner is! I already had Angelina lined up!"  
  
"Quiet Fred, Dumbledore's coming!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their seats as well as everyone else in the great hall.  
  
"Sorry it took so long. The Sorting hat was in a deep slumber and had to be awakened. First I will go into more detail about this ball or dance as some of the students are saying. I highly doubt there will be too much dancing. When your name is called you will put on the sorting hat and the sorting hat will call out the name of the person with whom you will be spending your Valentine's Day Festival with-"  
  
"What type of festival is it going to be?" Someone called out.  
  
"The festival is going to be a surprise. The ceremony will start on the 10th of February. Anyone who is not familiar with their partner will be able to familiarize in preparation for the Valentines Day Festival. That is all for now, the sorting hat will start with names. Abbott, you're first on the list."  
  
The Sorting Hat started shouting out names. Groans seemed to be multiplying as each person put on the sorting hat.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, get up here immediately," Professor McGonagall shouted. She was reading through the names on the list like it was a novel. Already there was a line in front of the stage.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and Hermione with that "Please help me god" look and then hurried toward the stage.  
  
Ron sat uncomfortably on the small wooden stool. Everyone else was waiting in anticipation for the sorting hat to call a name. Finally the sorting hat had come to a conclusion.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson," boomed the sorting hat.  
  
Ron stepped down from the stage where the sorting hat was placed. Head bowed, he headed straight for the Gryffindor table but then took a right and exited out of the Great Hall.  
  
"God, I hope I don't get someone like that!" Hermione shivered just thinking of the thought of being paired with Malfoy.  
  
"Next, Harry Potter!"  
  
"Good luck," Hermione said as Harry left the Gryffindor table. He walked up to the stage and placed the hat on his head.  
  
"Ah, who is it we have here. Harry Potter again! Hmm. Who should your partner be? I see, how about someone different, perhaps a nice Ravenclaw girl. I think I found the one for you Mr. Potter!"  
  
Harry gulped. He waited for what seemed like forever. This situation reminded him of the exact one when the sorting hat had decided what house he was to be placed in.  
  
"Hermione Granger," shouted the sorting hat.  
  
That was one thing he wasn't ready for. He was expecting some snobby Slytherin girl. He was surprised it was actually someone he knew, especially a friend. This wouldn't be too hard now. Harry walked down from the stage exchanging glances with a nervous Neville who was now walking up the steps of the stage.  
  
If Harry had been paying closer attention to his partner at the time, he would have noticed that she had turned two shades of red. 


	2. The Upcoming Tasks

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and any other characters.blah blah blee...  
  
A/N: I love the Reviews! Thanks everyone so much!  
  
Hermione paced around the Gryffindor Common Room. Yes of course she was lucky that she was paired with Harry and not someone that was a complete stranger. She silently thought that being paired with someone she didn't know would be a lot better than being paired with Harry. Of course she knew how to act around Harry. He had been her friend since her 1st year. But ever since she started thinking of Harry as more than a friend, she would get nervous. She didn't want anyone to know, not Ron, not Lavender and especially not Harry. She was afraid that their friendship might end if any rumors were to spread.  
  
The opening Ceremony was going to be tonight. Apparently Dumbledore was going tell everyone what was in store for them. Hermione wrapped her Gryffindor robe around her and headed for the Great Hall.  
  
It was literately a mad house when she opened the doors. People everywhere were searching for their partners. Hermione walked around looking for Harry. There was no missing his untidy raven hair. She had thought she had seen him when Ginny jumped right in front of her.  
  
"Hermione I need your help! I can't find Jacob Moore!" Ginny looked pleadingly at Hermione.  
  
"Sorry Ginny, I've never heard of him."  
  
"Neither have I! I tried looking for him two nights ago when the sorting hat called out his name but I couldn't find him!"  
  
"I'm sure he's here tonight Ginny. Don't worry; see here comes Dumbledore I'm sure he'll figure everything out," Hermione added rather quickly  
  
Ginny obviously noted how impatient Hermione was acting and ran up to another Gryffindor seeking help.  
  
"There you are Hermione!"  
  
Hermione jumped.  
  
"Oh it's you Harry, I was looking for you but-"  
  
"Dumbledore's just about to start, Come on!" Harry led her over to Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron, I see that you've um... that you've become acquainted with your partner." Hermione was sure to keep her voice down to a whisper. She remembered the last time she got off on the wrong foot with Pansy.  
  
"Yeah acquainted," moaned Ron "I guess Dumbledore's ready to begin now, it sure took him long enough. I've been waiting here for over an hour!"  
  
Dumbledore raised his hands in a gesture for everyone to settle down then he began explaining the details.  
  
"Now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to explain that the Valentine Festival has taken much preparation. If you would I would like for everyone to stand next to their original partners."  
  
Hermione noticed more than half of the students shifted away from their friends.  
  
"The festival will take place in a few days. I want everyone to get lot's of rest which is one reason why you're professors have agreed to limited the amount of homework that each of you will receive. In this festival there will be different tasks. In the end, the two winners who have completed each of these tasks will receive 200 galleons each and an exemption of finals. I hope this will urge most of you to compete. The tasks will start in two days from today. Everyone will again meet here. Once you have met up with your partners you will be assigned to a port key. The port key will take you to a random classroom where one of your teachers will have a task planned for you. Once you have completed two tasks you will be able to enjoy the festival outside and then you will continue with the following tasks. Remember if you do not complete a task then you will be disqualified from the competition." Dumbledore stopped, noticing that many of the students had a look of discouragement on their faces. He continued by adding "Even if you are disqualified you and your partner will still be able to enjoy the festival where the group W*ZARD will be playing."  
  
There were many excited gasps from other girls who where standing near Hermione.  
  
"So immature," thought Hermione.  
  
"I hope that I have covered everything that needed covering. If I have failed to do so come see me before the tasks start."  
  
With that Dumbledore left the Great Hall. An explosion of commotion soon erupted from everyone who had kept quiet during Dumbledore's talk.  
  
Hermione looked over at Ron who looked as if he had just swallowed a handful of slugs.  
  
"Are you ok Ron," Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, just peachy," Ron said cheerfully.  
  
Hermione noted the hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"So Harry, are we going compete, I understand if you don't want to."  
  
"Of course we will Hermione, anything to exempt Snape's final," laughed Harry.  
  
"Ha-ha," thought Hermione. That wasn't quiet the answer she wanted to hear, but nerveless she would participate in the competition. She had a feeling that they might be able to win but what type of tasks were the professors planning? They wouldn't be anything drastic. This was the first thing that actually made her nervous besides exams and Voldemort and that in it's self was scary.  
  
A/N: I know I know this chapter is boring but I wanted to give everyone the idea of what was to come. I have lot's of great stuff planned and of course there will be H/H!! I didn't know how to end this chapter but I've got some pretty awesome cliff hangers to come! Thanks again for everyone's awesome reviews! If you so far like the story then add your e-mail when you review and I will send you the next chapter!! ^-^ 


	3. The First Task

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. Never have, never will.

A/N: The first task and the story gets better! Oh yeah! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and reviewers!!   

Two days went by quicker than Hermione could have planned.  It was almost time for her to leave for the Great Hall where she would find Harry and then who knew what would happen next.  She had tried to get some answers out of her teachers but they acted as if the festival and the tasks were nothing to worry about and that she would eventually find out soon. Too soon in her opinion, but no matter it was time for her to leave. Hermione had put on her best robes and straightened her hair like she did for the Yule Ball. She didn't want to look too dressed up since it didn't really seem like a formal occasion. Hermione decided to follow Lavender and Parvati who happened to be leaving at the same time she was.

"So Hermione, what do think they're going to make us do," Parvati giggled.

"Hopefully something that's not stupid," said Hermione. She thought that the whole "Valentine" idea seemed pretty corny.

Lavender sighed, "I hope it's romantic." 

"It has to be Lav, or else it would be called the Sadie Hopkins festival or something like that," added Parvati.

"You never know, it might just be an event where we eat, talk and play games!" Lavender said impatiently.

"There are going to be tasks Lav, normal festivals don't have tasks!" Parvati started to act a little more annoyed with her friend.

This was something Hermione had never seen the two do before, it actually amused her enough to listen to them argue back and forth for few minutes. It reminded her of the conversations she usually had with Ron.

Before she knew it Hermione was standing outside the Great Hall. She didn't wait for Parvati or Lavender; they seemed to have already stopped fighting and were questioning each other on their eye shadow.

She opened the gigantic doors to see the Great Hall filled with floating hearts and small birds fluttering through the air.  She also noticed that Harry was waiting for her near the side of the door.

"Wow Hermione, you look nice!" said Harry. 

She was absolutely flattered. "I really didn't do anything special, I see you're all dressed up," Hermione said smiling. She wished she would have put on a little bit of makeup.

"Well are you ready? There are still a few portkeys left." 

  
Hermione noted that Harry was acting really excited about all this Valentine stuff. Maybe it's all the heart stuff everywhere, it was certainly starting to make her feel more light hearted. It seemed to have the same effect on some of the other students as well. 

They both approached the portkeys which were lined up waiting for someone to touch them.  They both decided on the leaf one, since they really had no desire to touch the old hat or the socks. 

"Ready," Harry grinned.

"Ready," confirmed Hermione.

Hermione had one hand in Harry's and the other clasping the leaf.  It was the weirdest sensation she had ever felt. She had never used a portkey before and it absolutely made her nauseous. When the joyride was over she landed uncomfortable on her stomach. Harry apparently had more experience and landed on his feet. 

"Ugh, where are we," Hermione asked as Harry extended his hand to her.

"I think we're in the greenhouse," said Harry as he lifted Hermione to her feet.

"Finally someone has arrived," Professor Sprout shrieked.

"So I guess we're the first to have arrived," guessed Hermione.

"Yes Ms. Granger, you and Mr. Potter are my guinea pigs. You two will be the first to take a go at my task! You both can also take a seat if you want,"

"Is it going to be hard?" Harry asked as he took a seat on Professor Sprouts giant pink couch.

"It shouldn't be, just a little potion mixing is involved. I've gotten kind of restless so I already added most of the ingredients, I'm going to finish mixing the potion, just don't tell Dumbledore! Only one of you will be required to drink the potion," Professor Sprout added ecstatically.

"Drink what?" Hermione and Harry said in harmony.

"A love potion, well not really a love potion, it's not that powerful. Snape on the other hand has a pretty potent one brewing; anyway this potion only makes you have a tendency to want to love your partner. Since I see you to are already good friends it might not work. This task is mainly designed for such couples that dislike each other, but I'll still let one of you have a try."

Professor Sprout busied herself at her cauldron and returned with one cup of what looked like steaming apple cider.

"It's best to drink it all in a few gulps," advised professor Sprout. "Who wants to go?"

"I will," said Hermione. She wasn't placed in Gryffindor for being soft spoken, though more than half the time she was.

"Alright Ms. Granger, here you go, watch out it's hot. I'm just going to move back a little and make sure it works."

Hermione took the potion in two big gulps. It tasted like melted chocolate with a cherry tart flavor aftertaste. It started taking effect immediately. Her vision blurred for a brief second, and then her sense of balance faltered. She slumped to the floor. She looked at Harry, he still looked the same. Harry started to get up to help her. Hermione grabbed his hand and sat down next to him on the couch. She stared around the room. Everything was the same and she was still Hermione.

"Well?" Professor Sprout looked anxiously at Hermione.

"Well, I don't feel anything. I'm still Hermione." She felt very confused.

Professor Sprout looked perplexed. "I may have not stirred the potion well enough and that may be why the potion has no effect but there is one more possibility," Professor Sprout trailed off.

"What's the other possibility?" asked Harry who looked quiet comfy on the couch.

"I'm sure I must have not stirred it long enough… the other option is that the love potion wasn't strong enough.  It might not have been able to override emotions that were already there. That would be the only other reason," finished professor Sprout.

"Oh god," thought Hermione. Hermione could feel the heat flooding into her cheeks. This certainly wasn't going good. She expected Harry to say something but he kept quiet.

"Well, it seems you two have passed since it was more than likely my folly. So here you go!" Professor Sprout handed them a piece a paper with Professor Sprout's sloppy signature on it. 

"Take that with you and get it signed by each of the professors that have a task assigned to you. If you get all the signatures you need, then you might be able to win. Oh and good luck. Your portkey is over there." Professor Sprout pointed toward one of her flower pots.

"It's the one with the pink flower. It will take you to your next task!"

Hermione still couldn't think straight. She knew her face was still red. She would just have to get through this. Next time she surely wouldn't be the first to volunteer!

A/N: That's the first task but certainly not the best, that one I'm saving for the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed the chptr! I'll be updating more real soon, at least by Friday!


	4. Return of Remus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. Never have, never will.

**A/N:** I love the reviews! I am going to finish this fanfic either on Feb 14 or a little before! I'm so **stupid, it was a Tuesday and I wasn't thinking, I totally forgot that Hermione has used a port key before (duh) *smacks head* so sorry, thanks for bringing that up everyone!! J **

Oh and you can tell if it's Hermione thinking! How you say, because I'll be using the _lovely italic that I have decided to use! It's a lot easier than doing "" thought Hermione! Yeah, I know I'm lazy! _

**New task: Ok, I'm kind of running out of task ideas, I've got a few more after this one but I need a few more fresh ones, if you have any please, please help, you will be recognized and you will receive credit!! Thanks!**

Now enough of my jabbering…

**ON WITH THE STORY:**

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and then grabbed the plant. They were transported into a very familiar classroom. Hermione looked around. It had been home to many professors, each hadn't made it through one single year at Hogwarts. It was the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Harry was already walking over to Professor Lupin.

A/N:  **SURPRISE! **Just a little background: After Moody, nobody else would apply for the job. There had been far too many rumors about how the job was jinxed. Snape was sent on a quest by Dumbledore, he had only just recently returned in the middle semester. The job had been offered to none other than Remus Lupin. There hadn't been complaints about Lupin being a werewolf, which was good or else he might not have made it through the first semester. Back to the story:

"Harry, I was wondering when I would see you? I see Hermione is your partner.  That's good; you wouldn't believe how many arguing partners I've had to put up with so far!" Lupin said exasperated. 

"We haven't had any trouble so far," Harry added.

"Whose task did you complete?" Lupin asked.

"Oh, it was Sprout's; apparently she added the wrong ingredients or something. In the end she let us go with high marks!" Harry said.

_Oh thank God. Harry only thought it was a mistake! Yes my life isn't ruined yet!_

_"_Ron was just in here earlier, I don't think he's very fond of his partner. I hope he's doing better with his other tasks than he did on mine," said Lupin. 

"I can't imagine how Ron is taking this Valentine thing," laughed Harry.

"He probably isn't saying anything if he's smart, that Pansy is really strong!" Hermione said, trying to be included in their conversation.

"Ok, well I won't keep you two waiting, I'll need a volunteer first…" Lupin looked extremely excited. 

_Nope, not me, no way. I'm just going to stand here until you volunteer Harry. Why's Lupin so excited, he must have a pretty good task, better than Sprout's I hope!_

"I guess I'll volunteer," said Harry. 

"Great, then all you need to do is go wait outside the door while I explain something to Hermione." Lupin shooed Harry out the door and cast a listening charm on the door.

_Oh great, when I don't volunteer I end up having to do the talking…_

"Now Hermione, I'm going to explain to you what this task is about. It's quiet simple and everyone so far has completed it-"

"Why are you telling me this Professor?" Hermione asked. 

"Because Hermione, it will be you who will decided if you pass this task! 

_Why, why me!_

"Harry will have no idea what's going on, you will be the only one. First I will leave the room. I'll think of some excuse and then I'll leave you two alone to talk, but not about what we are talking about right now! I'll be waiting outside the door and then I will release a boggart.  Then it will be up to you to show a sign of love. Most everyone so far has just comforted their scared partners by hugs even a peck on the cheek. It's extremely simple. I also will give extra points is the boggart is frightening enough in which you believe that it's real. Of course that hasn't happened unfortunately," Lupin said sadly.

_It's not our fault that you have bad boggarts!_

"So that's it, all I have to do is hug Harry?" Hermione asked questioningly.

"Yes, but remember, the better the boggart, the more points!"

_Ha this is going to be easy, I can hug Harry, heck, I kissed him on the check last year!_

"Are you ready Hermione?" Lupin asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, I'm going to send Harry in; I'm going to go get some more dragon claws for the task." Professor Lupin winked at Hermione as he opened the door and explained to Harry what he had to do and how he needed to talk to Hermione about her essay on Sphinx hair. 

"Gees Hermione, I didn't know you wrote such a long report on Sphinx hair," laughed Harry.

"Yeah, it was pretty complicated; I wasn't sure what magical effects I was supposed to write about." 

_Wow those words just flowed out so naturally, I almost believed them myself! I hope I believe the boggart too. _

Hermione and Harry were already in an intimate conversation, discussing what they would say to Ron. They were each laughing at what they would say to Ron. They would never let him live it down.

Harry turned his head toward the door. "Did you hear something?"

"No…" Of course it was going to be the boggart. Hermione sat anxiously waiting for the creature to come in and then she would hug Harry and Tada! They would be done!

A claw like hand grasped the door and what Hermione was about to see would make her stumble over backwards. Twenty or so dementors entered the room.  Hermione was only suspecting one single boggart but this was way too much. They were practically overpowering her just by entering the room.

_Did lupin mention anything about twenty boggarts?_

Nope, he didn't say anything of that sort. She finally focused her eyes on the dementors they were already inside the classroom, some where waiting in the door frame. Harry was already backing up to the wall. They exchanged glances and Harry must have believed she was actually scared. She couldn't be scared, they were only boggarts, but twenty…

_Lupin better get in here, we're only fifth years we can't cast a Patronus Spell on twenty boggarts!_

This was ludicrous! Hermione grabbed Harry by his shirt collar and practically dragged him to the other side of the room. She aimed her wand and started shooting off her patronus at the dementors. It had little effect. 

Harry seemed to be in a trance wasn't going to help her one bit.

The dementors were advancing and had already formed a complete circle around them.  One dementor started gliding closer to them. It had its hands outstretched ready to grab their victims.

Hermione was scared now, she didn't think she's be going against an army of boggarts with no help from Harry. She was about to tell Harry that they were imposters but that would mean that they would be disqualified. Harry had already fallen on his back, looking at the dementors in a shocked and horrified sort of way. She couldn't hug him now.

The one dementor grabbed Harry by his shoulders and lifted him into the air.

Hermione was surprised he hadn't passed out yet. She had to keep reminding herself that they were boggarts, they seemed so real.

"Harry get up!" Hermione screamed

Harry immediately woke up out of his trance but the dementor already had a firm grip on his shoulders.

She had to act fast, the dementors were about to deliver what looked like the Dementors Kiss, can boggarts really do that? She wasn't sure but there were so many she didn't doubt it.

She grabbed Harry and pulled him toward her. Of course! The light bulb in her head finally turned on. Dementors can't kill their victims if they can't kiss them!

She saw Harry's face, it was deathly pale. She leaned in and kissed him. Not on the cheek like she had in their 4th your but on lips. Her heart was pounding.

_What am I doing!_

The only problem was that Harry wasn't pulling back but he also looked more terrified than when he saw the dementors…

**A/N: **sorry folks, I got to leave it here. It's not what I call a "real" cliffhanger but I hope it will make you want to read more!! It's late, and I promised I would write another chapter by Friday. It's 10:13 p.m. so technically it's still Friday! Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW

_What will Harry do? Where's Lupin? What's with the 20 dementors? _**All your questions will soon be answered! Muhaha**


	5. Tallyho

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. Never have, never will.

**A/N: So sorry about not updating here are my excuses:**

· As you know, I live in Nacogdoches and I was up playing on neopets when I heard a **loud** boom. It scared the crap out of me. I seriously thought we were being bombed. I switched on the news but there were only car chases. I was so confused. Later we got calls about the shuttle crashing. I had not idea that a shuttle was even landing that day! Yes, now you know how informed we were! It was a very busy weekend and week. We found five pieces of debris in our yard, and a piece of blue cloth, which had supposedly, came from their pants... NASA said they'd get back to us in a few weeks at the most!  If you want to see our debris, go here: http://www.brotherabe.com/couombia. Yeah we got guards (not anymore though) they had too leave *sniff* I had grown very fond of them.__

· The other reason is because of my ducklings. They hatched the day after the Columbia shuttle crash. My friends urged me to name my little duck (yes only one hatched, the other eggs couldn't pip the shell) Columbia. That would be too sad for me, so I stuck with his original name, Pippin. Merry didn't hatch or else I'd have a little duo. I've been really preoccupied. Want to see my duck, go here: http://www.brotherabe.com/Picturesabe/upclose.gif  enjoy! 

· _Last but not least:_ School. Yes school it bites us in the butt doesn't it! Well I'm not going to let it stop me from writing my fanfic so here we go:__

**ON WITH THE STORY: (yes I know it's a short chappie)**

Hermione broke the kiss. Her face was burning. The dementors had backed up a distance but quickly regained their lost ground. She wasn't panicking but she knew that the dementors weren't going to stand there forever. Hermione was staring deep into Harry's eyes. She felt uncomfortable because he was doing the exact same thing to her. Harry's eyes shifted to the door. Hermione followed his gaze. Lupin walked into the room with smile on his face, it soon turned into a frown as he mentally counted the number of dementors in the room. He dropped whatever he was holding, took out his wand and began shooting large patronus(s) at the dementors. Hermione was surprised to see only two turn into blobs. The expression on Lupins face was indescribable. Hermione's fears were confirmed.

_I knew those boggarts were acting funny. I thought my patronus was just weak…so that means that those were real dementors. _

The thought took a second to sink in.

Hermione gazed at Lupin, he was summoning foreign spells that seemed to drive out most of the dementors, and some just left on their own account.

"Are you two ok, I had no idea, I only let two boggarts in the room!"

Hermione was speechless. Nothing would come out of her mouth even if she tried.

"The dementors must have seen the two boggart ones and decide to investigate," said Lupin.

_Yeah right Professor Lupin, they were more likely after Harry! Everyone knows how they act around him. I highly believe the dementors are on our side anymore!_

Hermione wished she could say all this but she was just too stunned. Lupin turned toward Harry, who looked extremely pale.

"Harry are you ok, I had no idea, honestly!" Lupin said with a note of concern in his voice.

Harry coughed. "We're fine I think. They just frightened us-"

"-badly," finished Hermione. Hermione couldn't believe how she was sounding. She sounded so hoarse and shaky.

_"_Would you two give me a second?" Lupin asked.

Lupin didn't need an answer. He pulled out a light pink crystal ball (the kind of crystal you see for sale in Arkansas on the side of the road ^_~) which had an indent on the top that contained no more than a lid full of water.  He tapped his wand on it and it showed what had just happened. It strongly resembled a pensive.

A small smile appeared on Lupins face, "ah, well I see you two have definably passed."  He looked over at both of them and grinned. It looks as if I'll have to give some extra credit.  I see Miss Granger, that the action might have possibly saved Mr. Potters life!"

_Was that smile that she saw? No, Harry seemed frightened, why would he-_

_"_Thanks," Harry said.

Hermione stuttered, "No problem Harry, honestly, do you think I would let some dementors finish you off!"

Harry laughed, as well as Lupin, Hermione only blushed.

"Well, I should be expecting my next group soon; I'll have to send you two off now. Good luck with your next task, there's a rabbits foot over there, it should transport you safely!"

Harry and Hermione walked over to the rabbit's foot.

"Ready," asked Harry.

"Wait, there's an old muggle tradition where if you rub a rabbits foot you will receive good luck," Hermione said quickly.

Harry smiled and they both clutched the rabbit foot as it transported them to their next destination.

Hermione rubbed the rabbit's foot as it took them to their next task; she and Harry needed all the luck they could get!

**A/N: **Review please, and if you have any ideas…LET ME KNOW…I'm kind of getting low now… (Sorry if it's a little choppy, my ducks here in my lap…he keeps biting me which is why he need to go, right now! Ewww poo!"__


	6. The Ultimate Love Potion

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. Never have, never will.

**A/N: Ok ok I'm adding lot's more after this chapter so don't think I abandoned my fic,  I've just been busy, I know it's after Valentine's Day but I just couldn't finish it in a week. Thanks everyone for being so patient, I'll have the next chapter ready to go in a few days. It won't be forever like last time. **

They both landed with a cat like elegance in what appeared to be some sort of dungeon. Everything was familiar and Hermione knew right away where she was, apparently Harry did too because the second that they arrived she heard him groan.  Severus Snape stepped out of his office and walked toward the two. He wore an evil sort of grin that more than likely meant they were in for a long (and probably hard) task. 

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, what a surprise." Snape chuckled evilly as he gestured for them to follow him to the front of the classroom.

"I will begin with telling the both of you what is to come. This task is by no means easy and so far only one couple has passed," Snape paused.

"I'm going to guess Malfoy," whispered Harry to Hermione.

Hermione did her best not to smile.

"As I was saying," Snape glared at Harry with cold eyes, "Your task will be to brew a love potion, it won't be one of those lesser potent ones that Sprout was making, it will; if mixed correctly, be a true love potion. The potion will not be the simple kind that can't be overcome by simple thought."

Hermione couldn't help but notice that Snape looked directly at her.

"Now we shall begin…but first I will need a strand of hair from each of you." 

Hermione easily pulled out a strand from her locks, Harry did the same.

_There's got to be catch. Potion mixing is simple; I can understand why Neville wouldn't pass but for everyone besides one couple not to pass seems suspicious._

"This should be easy Hermione, you know a lot about potion mixing and I can help stir, it will be impossible for us not to pass!" Harry said reassuringly.

"Mr. Potter, I'll need you over here," Snape said icily. Snape then drew out a Cauldron from out of no where and began showing Harry what ingredients where needed and how they needed to be prepared.

Hermione's fears where confirmed. They wouldn't be working together which meant one of them would probably get the potion wrong, that is if Snape was going to see how the potions turned out. There is no way Harry can make a love potion let alone directions from Snape. She had done research during the winter break and had stumbled upon an article about love potions and brewing them seemed extremely difficult. Harry could barely concoct a simple potion in class without her whispering some of the answers.

Snape glided over to Hermione and sat her down next to a cauldron which was opposite of the side of the room where Harry was. Maybe she could use some sort of sign language to show Harry what to do. Hermione looked toward Harry.

_Hmmm. Harry seems to be doing alright. Maybe I was wrong to think that he wasn't capable …_

She took it Harry knew what he was doing and began figuring out what ingredients went where and when to add them. When her fears subsided she continued brewing her own potion. Alas she was down to adding one more ingredient and that was a splintered sphinx hair.  When she was done she looked over at Harry. He seemed to be almost finished as well. She watched as he poured the potion into a clear vial. Hermione did the same. She looked at the finished product. It was a bright yet dark pink. It was beautiful and she wanted to hold it forever. Snape finally walked over and grabbed her potion and sat it down on his desk. He did the same with Harry's.

"Now that you two are done you may come take a seat in front of my desk," said Snape.

Hermione sat down next to Harry who had curiously made his way toward Snape.

"So Harry did you have any trouble?" Hermione asked as Snape busied himself with the potions.

"Not really, it was pretty simple once I added the Sparrow feathers-"

"Harry you weren't supposed to add those in that condition, you were supposed to chop the tips off and sprinkle them into the potion," Hermione said alarmed.

Harry was silent and then said, "I'm sure it will be alright Hermione." He gave her a weak smile which made Hermione forget why she was even mad at him in the first place.

"Now Potter you will have to drink the potion that Ms. Granger brewed and Ms. Granger will have to do likewise with your potion, understand? Good, here are the potions; I added a hair from each of you to them that way the potion won't make you fall in love with the wall or some other object. This potion task would be to easy of course unless I made a certain rule come into affect. No touching is allowed. If you hold hands or even touch the hem of one's robe then the two of you will be disqualified. With that you may begin."

Hermione grabbed her potion and gulped it down. Her eyes shifted to Harry and he did the same.

The moment the potion touched her lips she wanted spit it out, it tasted like some muggle medicine. It even looked like some muggle medicine with that false sweet taste.

The potion made her stomach do flips. For the first time her mind vegged out and she didn't want to think, she didn't want to contemplate anything. She didn't want to look at Harry. She knew what love potions where capable of. She knew that Professor Sprout's potion made her feel different. She had to see if Harry was alright. She peeked over at Harry. She was surprised when he wasn't in his chair. She looked down at the ground, he was on the floor; his hands clutching his head.

She reached down to comfort him, her body was moving but her brain wasn't. She wanted to stop. She couldn't, she kneeled down, she was inches from Harry's body. 

_I can fight this, I can't fight this, I can- _

She felt her face contort with pain. It hurt to overpower her body with her mind. She was successfully crawling away from Harry. She didn't know how long this potion was going to last but hopefully it would start wearing off soon. At that moment she didn't care about winning some stupid valentine contest. She wanted to be with Harry. She looked up at Snape who seemed amused by their actions. 

All the muscles in her body ached to move closer to the body that was only a few feet away from her. She kept her mind focused. If it went out of focus, she was sure she would loose control.  She could possible stay like this till the potion wore off but Harry couldn't.  He was already turning around on the ground to face her. She stared back. His eyes were a bright emerald green, which suddenly made her want him more. 

She despised the tasks and hated Snape twice as much. She had to move away. If only she could muster enough strength to stand up and run as far as she could away from Harry. But did she want to run away. What was she saying, this potion was getting to her head.

"Five minutes," coughed Snape. He looked even more amused than before. He knew that they would probably not pass.

Hermione gathered all that was left of her own strength and stood up. She would now attempt to go somewhere, anywhere far away from the power of the potion.

As she stood up, Hermione tilted her head down to see Harry. He looked up at her with those eyes, she could tell he was in pain. She wanted to be down there with him. Her emotions were on maximum overdrive. She didn't know what to think now. She couldn't cope. Tears streamed down her face and if she would have looked toward Snape she would have a seen a twitch of concern. 

She wasn't in control anymore and she kneeled down To Harry. He started to get up too. She had no idea what was going to happen. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. They stared deep into each others eyes for what seemed like forever until Snape interrupted their gaze.

"That's enough, times up. You both passed, congratulations, now if you please, get out of my classroom, more students should be on their way any moment," Snape said without looking at the two. Hermione noticed that something was troubling Snape but she didn't have enough brainpower right now to figure it out. 

She looked at Harry and smiled. He smiled back. The potion hadn't quiet worn off yet. Hermione now let her brain shut down and the potion take over. She leaned in toward Harry. Harry lifted her chin and then they kissed. It wasn't the same kiss they had shared when the dementors were around. It was warm and it felt right. Maybe that was just the potion talking but she felt like she was in heaven. 

They were soon interrupted again by Snape coughing more loudly this time. He motioned them toward a jar of pickled newt's eyes. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and they both took the jar.  Nothing could stop them from winning now. Nothing, at least that's what she thought at the moment. The next task would be of course, filled with surprises, putting their new love to the test.

**A/N: **Not quiet a cliffy but I really wanted to finish the chapter and I really got into it. I'm working on the next chapter right now so don't worry it will be out within a few dyas. Please review! Thankx ^-^****


	7. MIND yourselves

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. Never have, never will.  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews, there are awesome and I love reading them and I love all the ideas! : )  
  
metsmaniac2ks: thanks for the awesome ideas! Couldn't have dunnit without cha!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY:  
  
Hermione couldn't help but feel a flutter in her chest; even if it was just the potion. Maybe she was wrong about this valentine thing; she wouldn't have to dwell on it for too long. She couldn't wait for their next task.  
  
The portkey took them to another very familiar classroom. The classroom was currently home to Professor McGonagall. Unlike Snape, she didn't act or even show the slightest bit of surprise when she saw the two appear.  
  
"Welcome to transfiguration, you may both take a seat. This task is quiet simple and so far everyone has enjoyed it," said McGonagall in a very fast monotone voice.  
  
Hermione noticed that her cauldron was boiling with what looked like some sort of pinkish potion. She prayed that it wasn't another love potion. She wasn't even sure if she was over the last one.  
  
"The potion is complete, now you both may take a portion and-" Professor McGonagall was cut short  
  
"Is it another love potion," Harry asked timidly.  
  
"Dear me, I must have forgotten. This task is designed, well, I can't quiet tell you right now, but you will find out the effects in time. It's better if you two just take the potion; relax for a few minutes and then I will explain."  
  
"So we don't have to brew a potion, we just sit and let the potion take affect?" Hermione asked. This was sounding far too easy.  
  
"Well, I haven't been truthful. I've been having trouble with a few of the groups. Many students have been offended and their egos have greatly plummeted. I wasn't sure if I should continue, but since I have nothing else planned, I may as well carry out. It would be shameful to waste such a potion. It took me nearly seven months to collect the ingredients!" Professor McGonagall continued to ramble on and finally stopped herself and advised the two to drink up.  
  
Hermione looked at the potion. The potion was thicker than the love potion and seemed to have a lot of chunks in it.  
  
"Are you sure you brewed this well enough professor," asked Hermione.  
  
"Indeed I did," said McGonagall as she continued to mess with the potion. "I'm going to try and make it-" Professor McGonagall seemed to catch herself, "less negative."  
  
Hermione felt utterly confused. She turned to Harry and he still looked as if the love potion was still in effect. She couldn't read his face at all. It just looked erased.  
  
"Now that I have explained everything that I need to explain; drink up, I know it will disagree with your taste buds but drink anyway."  
  
Hermione took her glass, shook it around and took five big gulps. She still had less than half left but the potion was so revolting that she almost spit out the potion that she had consumed.  
  
She turned to look at Harry but he still had a blank look on his face.  
  
"You'll need to drink your potion Mr. Potter in order to pass the task," snapped Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry jumped from the stinginess in McGonagall's voice and seeming to remember what was going on; drank his potion and looked highly embarrassed.  
  
"Now that you two have completed most of the task you may just sit back, no talking is allowed. I will be reading so if I hear a peep out of you then you will be disqualified." There seemed to be a tone of harshness in Professor McGonagall's voice.  
  
Hermione sat back and let her mind wonder. She looked out of the large window behind McGonagall's desk and imagined herself flying on a broom with Harry. She let out a sigh.  
  
Professor McGonagall put her book down and eyed Hermione only to then pick up where she left off.  
  
What is McGonagall doing? What kind of task is this, there has so far been no point to it except drink some sort of old churned milk. If this were class I would laugh, I've never seen any Professor act so disorganized. Except for Lockhart but he was good looking.  
  
She once again looked out the window. She imagined her self on the famous firebolt, Harry's arms rapped around her waist. She could almost feel the breeze on her hair.  
  
I dream too much. I need to start living.  
  
Again Hermione let out another sigh. This time it was more of a depressed sigh. Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to look up.  
  
I wonder what Harry's thinking, probably nothing at all. That love potion seems to have him in some sort of dazed state. Maybe he's allergic. I've never read about anybody being allergic to a love potion. Maybe I'd better look it up when this whole task thing is over with.  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry once more.  
  
Wow. I never noticed how bright his eyes are. I wish my eyes weren't so dull.  
  
She couldn't help but think about Harry. He was extremely attractive (to her anyway) and he had the sweetest smile and brightest eyes she had ever seen. She wanted to kiss him again. She knew she wasn't under the influence of the potion anymore; or maybe it was having a lasting effect on her. It didn't matter; all she knew was that she was in more love than she was before.  
  
I should kiss him right now! ARE YOU CRAZY, her other side of the brain would say.  
  
Whoa, I think I now have conscious... That's weird. Where were you when I needed you!  
  
Her brain kept flooding with thoughts. It felt weird that professor McGonagall was wasting so much time.  
  
Hmm. That must be one heck of a book. I better look out for it in the library.  
  
"Alright, times up. Now I will explain what potion you just took and what effect it had."  
  
Hermione lifted her head and so did Harry.  
  
"You both just took a thought switching potion. In a matter of minutes the thoughts that ran through your head will be exported to the nearest person near you. In that case, you two will switch thoughts. I added an extra ingredient to the potion so that it would actually inspire your brain to think. I noticed at first that a lot of students have very blank minds. You will be happy to know, that I did not add any pinch of a love potion so it is not my fault if you only get thoughts of quidditch, books, or other people for that matter. Well it seems about time for your thoughts to exchange, I'm just going to finish up this book, it should probably only take a matter of minutes for the thoughts to flow. After that, I guess I will have to let you two move on, with hopefully a better relationship at hand. You wouldn't believe some of the students I've had today," said McGonagall.  
  
At once Hermione started to hear Harry's voice in her own head. It was extremely odd and she even got images. First it was of the potion that they had taken and thoughts of how disgusting it tasted and looked. That made her laugh but then it started to get serious.  
  
Arrrg, I can't stop thinking about her. Immediately Hermione's heart rate increased. She keeps popping up in my head! It won't go away. I must be crazy, but I know it's not the love potion.  
  
Hermione saw a brief flash of picture, she couldn't make it out but it looked a little like her.  
  
I know I should just act on how I feel but I'll just make a fool of myself. I don't want to look like Ron, I don't want to let it all go, I don't know what I'd do if I did. I feel I have to do something, anything to get her attention. Ron did that all the time, he acted first and didn't think, yeah and I know how much good that did him.  
  
Hermione felt like she was hearing and seeing one big puzzle. She couldn't quiet put the pieces together. She had a vague idea about what he was talking about but she didn't want to jump to conclusions.  
  
Her face is so beautiful. Her body is amazing. I just want to run my fingers through her fair and stare forever in her eyes. They look like never ending pools of tiger-eye...  
  
On and on the thoughts went. Hermione wasn't stupid and she caught on fast. He's talking about a girl, some girl, Harry's madly in love with her. Hermione felt a sinking pain in her stomach. She wanted to know who it was so badly, but then again she didn't. She couldn't stop the thoughts so she just sat back and listened.  
  
I love her so much. I knew I did before but I didn't want to bring it up, I didn't want it to be true. Ron loves here too. If Ron found out.if voldemort found out.  
  
Who does Ron like? Hermione felt outraged that Ron hadn't told her. They usually shared everything. But of course she wasn't allowed in the boys dormitories. That was the place where secrets were exchanged.  
  
I have to tell her. I have to do something now! I can't wait forever. I'll tell her after this task. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she didn't want to kiss you at all? What if that was the love potion? Why can't I just tell Hermione that I love her?  
  
Hermione's heart stopped beating. It was her. She was the one who he was talking about. She felt breathless. Nothing could explain how she felt. It was the ultimate high for her. She just found out that Harry loves her. He must know I feel the same if he hears my thoughts.and sees them. She felt her cheeks go red. She had fantasized about herself with Harry on his firebolt.  
  
Oh god, I'm such a loser.  
  
Hermione blushed several times before she looked up and saw Harry blushing. Her thoughts apparently were still flowing and she hoped he wasn't thinking about the broom ride. She felt so ridiculous.  
  
Harry loves you he won't care. YEAH BUT I DO.  
  
Her new conscious didn't seem to be helping either  
A/N: more chapters are in the making! Please review! Will they both admit their true feelings now that they already know? We'll see. Sort of a cliffhanger. Oh and tiger-eye is a stone. Just in case you didn't know! REVIEW- thankies! 


	8. Colorful skrewts

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. Never have, never will.

**A/N: Again, im late updating. Sorry!**

· I need some good ideas, so feel free to send them to me or IM me at spleepysplein__

· Thanks to all the awesome reviewers. I love all the reviews !!!

_Now for the story, enjoy and review!****_

Hermione stared at her desk; pretending to be preoccupied when actually her head was racing with thousands of thoughts. Professor McGonagall placed her novel down and looked at her two students.

"Well, now that the thoughts have ceased to flow, I will allow you two to leave the classroom. I understand if the two of you don't want to talk about it. Many students don't. I'll let you two leave whenever you're ready. The portkey is the old torn up copy of _Hogwarts: A History._"

Hermione slowly slid her chair back from the desk. She wondered if she was perhaps living in a dream. It didn't make any sense; this was just too good to be true. She wanted to confront Harry; to say anything but her voice seemed to have failed her. Harry followed her as she made her way to the old book. Professor McGonagall looked a little disappointed and sad. Her task had not failed, it had completely changed the way she would view things.

"Thank you professor," Hermione said quietly as she reached her hand out for the book.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry mumbled.

Hermione couldn't help but notice that Harry's face was still red. Was it because of her ridiculous thoughts? It had to be. She felt the heat rising in cheeks just thinking about that.

"Oh I'm glad you two enjoyed the task. Just hurry along. My next group should be arriving soon." And with that McGonagall grabbed her novel and began reading where she left off. Apparently she wasn't too hurt by their reactions.

Hermione glanced at Harry. He was staring at the ground. She had to break the ice. This was just plain crazy that two best friends…_maybe now more than friends_; weren't talking.

"Harry, listen too me. We shouldn't make such a big deal over this. I'm sure it is Snape's potion. He said the time frame in which the potion would last could be based on one to six hours. I'm sure we're still under the influence of the potion right now!"

"Er, I'm sure you're right Hermione," Harry said without even glancing up at her. Hermione found that quiet rude, since she always considered looking at someone when they talked basic manners.

They both grabbed the old novel and immediately they were transported to their next task. 

"Harry, Hermione, didn't think I'd be seein' yer too" said an all too familiar voice. Hermione looked up. It was Hagrid; he was walking over to them at brisk stride. Hermione prayed to god that their task wasn't going to have to do with skrewts. Just when she thought they were done with them at the end of 4th year, Hagrid comes and brings back baby multicolored ones. Turned out that only one skrewt survived from the original batch and it hurt Hagrid to see it so lonely. So in the end they had raised the supposedly less aggressive skrewts and so far they had been doing well except for the fact that some started laying eater like eggs. Hagrid had managed too let the majority go in the forest but he had grown attached to "sting," one of the _nicer screwts._

"I've got a good task in store for yeh' today!" Hagrid said while he led them toward the paddock.

"Does it have anything to do with skrewts?" Hermione asked.

"Course not. I decided to sell the little buggers, each worth seven sickles. Great deal someone said. Been making a profit ever since!" Hagrid said boastfully.

_First a dragon, now a skrewt breeder! What next-_

"Now, you'll be racin' against another team this time! Team that finishes firs' wins!" Hagrid stuck his hands in his overly huge pockets and fumbled with some keys. He handed Hermione a carrot which he told her to hang on to and then he began to unlock the paddock door which led to….

"Unicorns!" Hermione and Harry both said in union.

"How'd you get those Hagrid. I thought only women could seduce them?" Harry asked.

"Eh, well I, er. Let's just say I got some help from a friend." Hagrid winked. Hermione and Harry both knew he was talking about Madam Maxine. They had become very close of the summer and Ron had made a bet with Dean that they would get married and have one heck of kid in less than two years. Dean agreed and so far it seemed that Ron might win the bet.

"So what are we going to have to do Hagrid?" Harry asked. He seemed to have collected his thoughts but still was avoiding Hermione's eye.

_What's up with Harry?_

But Hermione couldn't ponder this long, since their rivaling partners were to appear any second now. And yes appear they did.  They appeared right in front them. (Shall I say on top of them) Hermione fell backwards. She elbowed Harry in the ribs causing him to fall down. The two that had appeared collapsed on top of Hermione. One had rolled off her back and landed on Harry. It took Hermione awhile to get back up. She surveyed the pair that had knocked them down. It was none other than Malfoy. Her teeth gritted. Did he land on them on purpose? What happened?

"Oh er. Carrot must 'ave had been the portkey…" Hagrid trailed off. 

Hermione looked at Harry. She hoped he was ok, then she saw who was on top of him; her mouth dropped. Her eyes narrowed. It was Cho. She despised her. She was extremely pretty and was very popular. She had never mentioned Cho in front of anyone. She hated it when Harry always talked about her. It always made her feel depressed. She wasn't hateful toward Cho, she didn't own a voodoo doll, she only made small evil doodles in her diary but even then she erased them. 

Cho had straightened herself up and was offering a hand to Harry. He was blushing uncontrollably. 

Well er now, I guess I'll start the' task. You and yer' partner will have ter' race the unicorns. The unicorns are tame and should' let you mount them…be gentle, and on the 'start of go you'll begin. 

Hermione walked over to the slightly gold unicorn. It was apparently wasn't very old since it only had a few patches of white. Even though; the unicorn was very tall and muscular despite its age. The unicorn neighed in approval as Hermione stroked its White and gold main. She rounded one foot over the side of the Unicorn and grabbed the reigns. She felt more comfortable being on a horse like creature than on a broom. She had once ridden on a horse when she was a little girl. It was at fair and the horses were only three foot high ponies. This was a totally different experience but still comforting nonetheless. 

Harry walked over to Hermione. Harry brushed his hand through his messy raven hair. Hermione could still see the bits of grass flakes that he missed. She supposed he would want to race the unicorn since he was a seeker and all, but she felt stubborn and angry at him. She didn't know why but she did and wasn't going to get down. Instead Harry climbed on behind her. The unicorn grunted in disapproval and shifted it's hooves in the grass. She felt butterflies in her stomach as his legs brushed past her. 

"I thought only one person was going to race," asked Hermione in a very unconcerned voice.

"Hagrid said we're both supposed to. The unicorns are strong enough to support us both."

Hermione only nodded. She looked at Malfoy. He jumped onto the Unicorn like it was a broomstick. The unicorn reared in surprise and almost knocked Malfoy off on his butt. Cho gracefully climbed behind Malfoy and held on to his waist. Their unicorn danced around in anticipation. 

"Ready' set. Go!" Hagrid yelled and shot of a filibuster's firework.

The unicorns sped off. Hermione didn't see a track but it looked like they would be racing through the forbidden forest. Malfoy and Cho were in the lead. Their unicorn kept kicking up its hooves causing dust and dirt to hit their eyes as well as their unicorns. The unicorn soon took a different turn and Hermione hoped it was a short cut. They slowed to canter and their unicorn swerved trees and jumped over logs. He soon slowed to a walk; neither bickering, coaxing, nor kicking him in the sides would make him speed up.

"I say we just give up and walk back to Hagrids!" Harry moaned.

Hermione gave the unicorn one last kick with the stirrups and nodded her head in agreement. 

"Hermione, about McGonagall's…"

"I know Harry, it was the potion, same here, the thoughts they came out of no where," Hermione lied.

"Well, actually I don't think it was the love potion." Harry paused and Hermione turned around to get a good look at him.

"I don't think it was the potion either." Hermione said softly.

Hermione leaned in closer to Harry. Her lips were inches from his. She was sure that were going to kiss but then the unicorn decided to run. Her head was knocked right into his chest. Harry almost fell backwards.

Without a warning Harry silently wrapped his hands around her waist. She leaned back onto his chest.  She looked up at him. Everything looked funny when you look up at the sky backwards. His green eyes mixed perfectly with the bright blue sky that was overhead. Hermione would never mention this out loud but the forbidden forest was actually quiet beautiful. Again the unicorn stopped his moment of speed and slowed down to a walk. Hermione looked at the sun, which streamed through the green foliage. It felt like a story tale. She almost laughed as she remembered when she was little thinking of riding away with her night in shining armor on a white stallion. Well this was far better.

"So is this better than riding on a broom?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned around to look at him. She didn't know what to say.

"I think so," she said quietly.

"You know, brooms aren't as shaky and uncomfortable as this." Harry added.

"What do you mean shaky? We're only moving side to side. It's quiet soothing actually, and what do you mean uncomfortable." Hermione turned back around to grab the reigns only to hear a distinct cough.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why people call it the forbidden forest," Hermione asked.

"Yeah I wonder, maybe because of giant killer spiders, wild cars, werewolves, did I mention spiders-"

"I get the picture." 

The minutes seemed to pass into hours. Hermione didn't mind though. She didn't mind being nestled in the arms of Harry Potter. She thought a few times that she must have picked a retarded unicorn. He seemed to be going in circles and no matter what he wouldn't go more than a canter. The reigns also did no good. No matter how hard they tried to steer him he would only go straight and maybe veer off to one side. It seemed utterly hopeless to win now. 

Finally after what seemed like forever; the unicorn picked up some speed. He sped under branches, raced over bushes and bounded over small animals.

Hermione fastened her arms around the unicorn's neck. She held on tightly. Harry had her around the waist. She knew if he was to fall off the back of the unicorn, she would probably go down too.

"Hey, there's the castle," Harry pointed. 

They raced onwards toward the edge of the forest to where they saw Malfoy and Cho. Malfoy and Cho's unicorn was walking at a slow stride and the two of them looked like they weren't enjoying themselves.

"Is your unicorn mental too?" Cho shouted from across the distance.

The unicorn that held Malfoy and Cho seemed to wobble then it spotted the Harry and Hermione's unicorn. The race was on. First their unicorn bolted by the other, Causing Cho to nearly fall off. Then Malfoy and Cho's unicorn sped toward gold and white one. 

"Unicorns can't turn down a challenge. Sometimes unicorns will fight to death for a maiden," Hermione said matter-of-factly to Harry as their unicorn bounded across dead trees

"Now's really not the time do you th-

Before Harry could even finish his sentence they were banging against the other Unicorn. It reminded Hermione of some muggle race with cars.

"Looks like we're going to beat you Potter; you and your little mudblood girlfriend!" Malfoy sneered as their unicorn raced out in front of them. 

Harry never looked so angered. He gave the unicorn one good kick in the side and the beast went flying. They were now even with Draco and Cho. Harry pushed Malfoy so hard that he was only hanging on by the stirrups. Malfoy retaliated and grabbed Harry around the neck. The two fell on the ground as the Unicorns split apart because of an oncoming tree. Hermione looked horrified. Now Harry and Draco were dueling it out with a professor or anybody to break it up. Cho looked very pale. The two unicorns both emerged at Hagrids hut at precisely the same time.

"I was beginin' to wonder about you two-" Hagrid stopped and noticed the missing passengers. 

"Where'd  Harry and Malfoy go?" Hagrid asked confused.

At that moment Hermione felt like crying. Cho seemed to be shocked she slowly got off the unicorn and sat down. Hermione on the other hand toppled off her unicorn. She no longer had any feeling in her legs whatsoever.

"Harry and Draco are in fight," Hermione sniffed. Hagrid looked over to the forest and grabbed Fang. They trudged off in the forest.

Moments later Hagrid came back with two bloody teenage boys. Hagrid had them both by the scruff of their necks. Cho and Hermione waited outside Hagrids hut as he cleaned them up. 

"Well I guess it's a tie," Cho smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I guess." Hermione was too preoccupied to even carry on a conversation with Cho.

"Welp, since yer both had a tie, then I'm going to haf' to letche' go on to yer' next task." Hagrid came out with two bandaged boys. Each looked menacingly at the other.

"Harry, I'm so glad you're alright!" Hermione ran up to him and hugged him.  Tears streamed down her face but she didn't cry.

"Honestly Hermione, I'm alright," said Harry smiling. 

They both left for their portkey; Hermione underneath Harry's good arm.

Malfoy on the other hand did not receive any comfort. Cho looked disgusted at him and that was that. They too left for their next portkey.

Hagrid returned to his unicorns and groomed them. They each neighed in gratitude.

**A/N: not much of a cliffhanger.. but hey…**Review please, and if you have any ideas…let me know and thanks again for reviewing!! (By the way my duck has recovered from his cold ^-^ )


	9. Cleo's Tarot Cards

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. Never have, never will.  
  
1. A/N: I'm finishing up the story. Only 3 or 4 chapters to go. I promise to upload them sooner than before. I've been really really preoccupied. I think we all have been. Geesh. Anyway please r&r. thankies  
  
1. Thanks 4 all the coolio ideas. ^-^  
  
Now for the story, enjoy and review!  
  
Hermione and Harry now were placed into a new classroom. It was oddly familiar and smelled strongly of incense. The room made Hermione feel quiet drowsy.  
  
"We're in Trelawney's room," Harry whispered to her.  
  
Hermione curiously craned her neck over the many arm chairs and tables.  
  
"Where do you think she is?" Hermione asked.  
  
Just that moment, as if answering her question, a drawling voice answered from the midst; "welcome to my task. I foresee heartache and achievements-  
  
Hermione let out a loud sigh followed by a groan.  
  
"-I also knew that I would be seeing you; the girl whom hasn't recognized the inner eye." Professor Trelawney said sternly.  
  
Hermione scoffed. Harry let out a muffled laugh.  
  
Professor Trelawney pivoted around in her arm chair. She looked gravely at the both of them.  
  
"Come sit, I have already prepared for your task since I knew through previous predictions that you would be coming."  
  
"I wonder how she knew that." Harry whispered impishly to Hermione.  
  
"Please, take your seats. If you will notice, I have placed a deck of tarot cards in front of your seats." Professor Trelawney's voice seemed to float in the air. Hermione barely caught any of this. A strong aroma reached her senses. It made her light headed. She had never felt this drawn to this type of false magic. All the same she sat down and peered at the stack of tarot cards in front of her.  
  
"Now, the each of you will read the tarot cards to each other and then one of you will have to interpret what they mean for their partner. You may begin," said Professor Trelawney.  
  
"I know what these are!" Hermione said excitedly. "I've seen muggles try to read them before on TV!"  
  
"Hmmm," murmured Trelawney. "I've heard of muggle cards before. They're not near as precise as the deck you have in front of you."  
  
Hermione wasn't too sure of this. They looked exactly the same.  
  
"Ok then Harry, draw.erm, 10 cards." Hermione had never used tarot cards so Harry had to tell Hermione what to do.  
  
"Hermione," Harry whispered, "Put that card over that one and then place four more in a vertical line to your right."  
  
Oh thank god Harry knows what he's doing  
  
"Oh, er thanks," said Hermione blushing.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that's right, we haven't done tarot cards yet in divination but I read about them before," Harry said grinning. He was enjoying knowing something that Hermione didn't.  
  
"Now flip them over and read out their meanings Ms. Granger," ordered Trelawney.  
  
Hermione flipped over the first five cards, each representing past events; destruction, death, obstacles, riches, and fame. Now it was time to flip over the remaining ones to see what the future held in store.  
  
Hermione; her hand trembling turned over the first card. She didn't quiet understand what it meant at first. The card showed a tower which looked similar to kind she used to see in her muggle fairy tale books.  
  
"Doesn't look to bad," she said encouragingly to Harry who looked just as curious as Professor Trelawney. Then all too suddenly a person jumped out of the tower. Hermione jumped when this happened, she had never heard of tarot cards that moved. Perhaps that was because she was used to seeing muggle tarot cards on TV.  
  
After a few seconds time the whole enchanted tower burst into flames. The sight was quiet disturbing.  
  
"The tower; a signal of sudden change. I also foresee a time of emotional breakdown of old beliefs. Next there is abandonment of past relationships and the severing of a friendship. I foresee unexpected events and the loss of stability and security." Professor Trelawney was absolutely beaming when she finished reading the card.  
  
"Quiet sorry Ms. Granger, I just got carried away. You will now decipher the rest of the cards," said Trelawney as she sat back down into her padded armchair.  
  
"But...but...Professor, I dropped out remember; I don't have the meanings memoriz-"  
  
Professor Trelawney cut Hermione off. "Fine, fine, Ms. Granger, there is a book next to you that explains what each card means. You may look at if you are absolutely stumped.  
  
Hermione then flipped over the next few cards only to foresee the exact same thing as the last card. Harry even had to help Professor Trelawney back into her chair after she fell out of it when Hermione turned over the 'death' card.  
  
Finally it was time to turn over the last card. Professor Trelawney nearly toppled out of her chair for the third time.  
  
Hermione blushed scarlet. She tried to hid the card from Harry, but he was determined to know what the card said  
  
Hermione slowly turned the card around for Harry to see it.  
  
He also blushed. The top of the card showed a man and woman. It wouldn't have been half bad if they hadn't been completely in the nude.  
  
"Will you please interpret the card Ms. Granger," said Professor Trelawney sounding a bit impatient.  
  
Hermione picked up the small scarlet book next to her and flipped through the pages when she finally found the interpretation of the lovers.  
  
"New love. beauty. harmony. A beginning of a relationship. Deep feelings. Freedom of emotion.Struggle between sacred and profane love.A meaningful affair." Hermione didn't want to look up. She could feel Harry's gaze upon her.  
  
Hermione was grateful that she only had to read 10 cards.  
  
"Well, if that's it then I will have to let you carry on with the next task. I sense that there will be an intermission ahead of you." Professor Trelawney sighed and took in a deep breath. She closed her eyes and seemed to be talking to herself.  
  
"Longbottom will be arriving next. I will have to remind my self to keep my tea cups out of the way."  
  
Harry laughed. Hermione would have if she felt more in the mood. She had never believed in anything Professor Trelawney said before, why should she start now.  
  
Harry seemed to have read her mind and he tried to comfort her by saying, "You know how the old bat is, practically everything she says is just a prediction, it's not real. Besides how can cards tell anyone's future?"  
  
Harry was probably right, but that wasn't what was bothering her. She noticed that she kept looking into his eyes. She had never done that before and she kept catching herself doing it more than once. She felt like she was being hypnotized by some other force. Perhaps it was because they were an unusual shade of emerald green?  
  
They were already standing next to their portkey and Harry obviously knew something else was on Hermione's mind.  
  
"You're still not hung up about the reading are you?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Of course not, why would you think that?" Hermione lied.  
  
She was of course, worried about the cards for some unknown reason. She didn't know why but hopefully she would forget all about them when they went to the intermission.  
  
Harry obviously didn't believe her. He grabbed her arm which made Hermione turn around to face him. She couldn't read his emotions. He had unsure look which meant he didn't believe her story.  
  
"Look Harry, I don't know what's gotten into m-"  
  
She was quickly cut off as Harry leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Her hormones were raging. She felt butterflies in her stomach as well. Her brain wasn't working properly and she couldn't get out a clear thought out. Before she knew it she was wrapping her hands around Harry's neck and bringing him in for another kiss. This time it was longer and more passionate. It was unlike any kiss she had before. It was full of emotion. Harry unsure of where to place his hands; secured them around her waist. Hermione squealed at his touch. Finally, she broke away, she was breathing deeply, and she noticed Harry was as well.  
  
"I think we'd better hurry to our next task," Hermione said in between intakes of air. She was looking directly into his eyes this time. She knew now why she was always mesmerized. It was more obvious now than ever before. She was in love. But she had known that all along, she just wasn't sure it was real.  
  
Harry seemed to be contemplating the same thing.  
  
"Ready?" He asked smiling sheepishly.  
  
Hermione nodded and they both clutched the portkey in their hands.  
  
Professor Trelawney; whom neither Hermione nor Harry noticed was standing in the shadows of the classroom. Her arms crossed. Her bright eyes reflected the fire which was barely kindling in the fireplace.  
  
She had seen what had happened. She had seen that happen before they even arrived, but it seemed at the time unimportant to tell them.  
  
Professor Trelawney only smiled as she straightened up the deck of tarot cards for the next pair of students.  
A/N: that's about it for now. Until then.review ^-^ 


	10. Reasoning and Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. Never have, never will.  
  
1. A/N: Oh my goodness, I know it has been a long time since I  
last updated and I'm so sorry but I actually have the  
backbones for the last chapters to come. I'll be finishing  
them up real quick!~ Just wanted to upload them around  
Valentines Day that's all.don't be mad!! Eeep. Anyway for  
anyone who has kept up with the story; then you know that it  
has been almost a complete year since I uploaded the last  
chapter. So that means book 5 already came out. Of course  
that contradicts lots o' stuff in my story...but that's ok!  
Either way it can be interpreted as either the fifth year or  
as the sixth year. I'll be uploading the chapters as if they  
were Harry and Hermione's 6th year.Still it can be from their  
5th year as well...but I won't mention any spoilers from five  
*wink* Ok well I'm going to edit the past chapters so that  
they are up to date with the Harry potter series. That way  
there won't be too much confusion about it saying that it's  
the fifth year. Welp that's all I gotta say for now, ENJOY.  
  
Now for the story, enjoy and review! te amo!  
  
Hermione was still tingling with emotions. She had never known that kissing could be so passionate. When she was little; and into every female heroine; she would always scoff whenever someone kissed. She didn't know why but her views had changed dramatically.  
  
"Well it looks like Trelawney guessed right, we're at the intermission!" Harry said with a laugh.  
  
And indeed they were. The courtyard was filled with many tables and a small stage where groups of wizards were setting up what seemed to be a concert stage. There were many students walking around, but not all were present. Apparently some were still finishing up their tasks.  
  
"Hey look there's Ron!" whispered Hermione to Harry. And sure enough Ron was sitting at a rather large table, he looked displaced as he was the only one there.  
  
"Where's Pansy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She's over there," Ron pointed to another table full of Slytherin girls.  
  
"Why isn't she sitting here with you Ron, you two did make it through your tasks right?" Harry also took a seat on the other side of Ron.  
  
"Well," replied Ron, "first we had Snapes task. That one was quiet easy, we even sat right next to each other and nothing happened-"  
  
Hermione and Harry exchanged quick glances.  
  
"-Then we had Hagrids and well I think our unicorn-"  
  
"Got lost," finished Harry.  
  
"Er, no. You know pansy, she's a hardy girl. She looks down on me, literately, and well I think we had a weak unicorn because the thing collapsed in the middle of the forest. We made our way back to the paddock before the other team. In the end Hagrid let us go on to our next task even though we didn't finish with our unicorn."  
  
Hermione gave Ron a sad look. "Well look at it this was Ron, you two are still in the game you can still win all those galleons!"  
  
"I'll believe you when Hippogriffs can fly," Said Ron sarcastically.  
  
Harry and Hermione gave Ron and odd look. The tasks didn't seem to be treating Ron too well.  
  
"So you only had two tasks?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh it gets better," said Ron grimacing. "Next was Professor Lupins, of course he pulled me aside and let me in on his 'little' secret. After he left, Pansy pummeled me with questions until finally the spider came. As you know I hate spiders even though it was a fake. When the spider started attacking Pansy; I fainted. I don't remember what happened next, just that Lupin came in and got rid of the boggart. Pansy wasn't hurt; she swore to me that she would get revenge on me."  
  
Ron paused and took in a huge breath and sat looking gloomily at his shoes.  
  
"I could've really used those galleons. I knew there wouldn't be a chance at all for me. From the moment I was assigned partners with.with...her." Ron nodded towards Pansy.  
  
"Oh come on Ron, be serious. It couldn't have been that bad. Are you still in the running? Did Lupin disqualify you?"  
  
"Course not, he'd rather see me suffer," said Ron with a sigh of exasperation.  
  
"Oh Ron cheer up, it could be worse!" Hermione tried to sound serious. How could anything possible be worse! She couldn't imagine having Goyle as a partner.  
  
Ron finally looked up from his place at the table. Hermione's insides froze. She knew that look in Ron. She had always known that Ron had a 'secret' crush on her. She wondered when he would spill the beans but now the possibility of being with Ron seemed out of place. Her real emotions stayed with Harry. Ron would one day have to find that out. She was surely not going to hurt Ron today. With all the pain he was going through; the thought of breaking his heart right then and there almost seemed like murder.  
  
"Well how are the tasks?" Ron asked. He was still staring at Hermione. She could see out of the corner of her eye. She certainly wasn't going to meet his gaze.  
  
"It's been alright," Hermione and Harry answered together. Hermione didn't even meet Harry's eyes. Her mind was baffled. She didn't know what to think. She had completely forgotten about Ron's emotions and had fallen into some weird dimension where the only thing in the world that seemed to matter was Harry. Half of her seemed to still feel the same way. She would have to distance herself from Harry from now on. At least until she told Ron how she really felt about Harry.  
  
Before Hermione could dwell continuously on her tangled thoughts, Lavender; gasping for air, obviously out of breath ran to the middle of the courtroom and tried to stable her self on top of a table. She moved her arms in huge circles. Her actions did little to grab the attention of the courtyard audience.  
  
"Stop acting like a monkey Brown-oh sorry I forgot," yelled one of the Slytherin girls from Pansy's table. The table burst into fits of laughter.  
  
Lavender glared at the Slytherin table and finally began to talk.  
  
"Alright everyone, I've just got word from McGonagall that there will be a slight change. There have apparently been enough disqualifications that the final task can begin. There will be eight couples competing in the final task so watch your back! Your best friend could be your enemy," and with that Lavender jumped down from the table and walked toward the only table that contained Gryffindors.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure myself," said Lavender still panting, "but I think its going to be a big tournament!"  
  
"Where have you been?" Hermione asked. Lavender looked like she had just finished last in a triathlon.  
  
"I just raced here from the Great Hall. McGonagall trusted me to tell as many people as I possibly could," said Lavender with a hint of pride in her voice.  
  
"So are you still competing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course, Seamus and I are one heck of team! I don't think anybody can beat us!" There was almost too much pride in Lavenders voice as she said this. Enough so that Hermione let out a quick laugh. She quickly realized what she had done and covered her mouth with her hands. Ron gave Hermione an apprehensive look. Lavender only seemed to take the laugh as a challenge.  
  
"Well Hermione I hope we get to compete! I'm sure I know who will win! You have made it this far right? Who's your partner anyway?"  
  
Hermione glared at Lavender with a shrill cold look and said in gruff voice, "My partner, Lavender, happens to be Harry and I think it will be a fair match, don't you?"  
  
Lavender gave Harry a quick look and seemed to be contemplating her chances of winning.  
  
"I'm sure it will be. I really need to go check on Parvati; I heard she was disqualified for talking during one of Trelawney's predictions poor thing, she's really shaken up.toodles," and with that Lavender left without a backwards glance.  
  
"Awww Hermione you scared her off," said Harry sarcastically.  
  
Ron stayed quite and seemed to be deep in thought. Whatever it was that Ron was thinking; Hermione was sure to have a vague hint of what it was about.  
  
A very manly voice snapped Ron out of his daydreams as Pansy pulled his chair out from under him.  
  
"Ready Weasley? It's time to get ready for the last task. We better get that money after what happened at that oaf's task!"  
  
Ron groaned and said goodbye to both Harry and Hermione. Hermione could sense something else brewing in Ron. She wasn't sure, but whatever it was, it wasn't good.  
  
"Well you ready Hermione?" Harry extended his hand to Hermione and they both started making their way to the Great Hall.  
  
"Do you think Ron knows?" Hermione asked weakly. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to talk about it, but they had to at some time. They had to admit face to face that something was going on between them.  
  
"I dunno," Harry answered with a weak smile. He lifted his eyebrow at Hermione's antics. She was being very fidgety and she kept curling strands of her hair around her finger.  
  
"It will be over soon enough," said Harry in an almost too calm voice. Either way, it soothed her completely and she leaned against him as they both made their way to their final task. Whatever was to come would come and she would have to face it then.  
  
A/N: wwwooot, haven't written an a/n in a looong time. I love the last part *wink wink wink* muahaha. Ok well I've had too much coffee and there will be romance. Believe me! This chappie was mainly setting up the basics for what is to come.. oh there is so much that is to come! It's great 'cuz I know what's gonna happen and ...it's great!! Mauehehehe!!! *runs off screaming* wheeeeee  
  
A/N: that's about it for now. Until then.bye! 


End file.
